Soulmark
by mooney-996
Summary: A/U one shot! - When someone turns 18 a surname appears on their wrist known as a soulmark. This is the surname of your soul mate. Alec has never met 'Bane' before but after one night out at a club all of that is about to change.


_Alec Lightwood sighs as he looks around where he is stood. For miles all he can see is sand, sea and clear blue skies. It's his happy place. He has always found to be at his most calm when he is by the sea. To savour this moment of clarity, he sits down in the clean golden sand and shuts his eyes, taking in all of the sounds and smells around him. To him nothing beat the smell of the fresh sea salt in the air and the soothing crash of the waves. _

_Then it happens. Like it has happened for the last few weeks in his dreams. He hears a melodious laugh that makes him smile and the sound of someone approaching. This is his favourite bit every night. _

_"Hey handsome. Looks like someone enjoys this beach as much as I do" Alec's smile broadens as he takes in the deep, rich voice of the man lying next to him. He could listen to that voice all day long. It is so distinctive to him, he could probably pick it out from miles away. He slowly turns in his position and opens his eyes. _

_The sea, sand and clear blue skies are there, but the figure infront of him remains the same as it always done. It's a blur. The sun is in Alec's eyes and it is blocking his view of who is lying in front of him and no matter how many times he moves his body, it always looks the same. But Alec knows who it is, so he just lays there and enjoys the view infront of him who he only knows by one name. _

_"Bane" _

_"Alec! Alec! Wake up!" Alec groans as he feels someone shaking him awake. Deciding that he was not fully ready to face the world just yet, he grabs his duvet over his head and turns over onto his front, trying to block as much light as possible away from his closed vision. _

_"Oh come on. We are not doing this this morning Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Open your eyes!" His eyes snap open as he suddenly feels a heavy pressure on his body causing him to instantly be on full alert. _

_"What is it Izzy?" Alec shuffles so he can look properly at the woman sitting at the end of his bed. _

_Isabelle Lightwood is a beautiful and strong woman. Anyone who knew her would know that if you ever decided to pick a fight with her, she would kick your ass while wearing stiletto shoes and keeping her makeup and hair still in tact. It was for that reason, as well as loving his little sister, that Alec decided to attempt waking up. _

_Alec looked at the clock on the side of his bed and groaned as he turned on his sidelamp. "It's 6am Iz. What's wrong?" Izzy looked like she had just come in from a night out judging by her black skinny jeans and her black low cut top. _

_She beamed as she thrust her wrist in Alec's face. "I got my name!" _

_Alec looked at her wrist, observing the cursive writing in gold that would now adorn her wrist until she met her one. Her soul mate. Alec smiled "That's amazing Izzy. Do you know anyone with the surname" He looked at her wrist again "Lewis?" _

_She shook her head. "But now that I know, I can start to look. No doubt he has my name on his wrist now too so hopefully, it won't take long for us to find each other. Lightwood is not exactly a popular surname" _

_"True but Lewis is. You could be searching for years before you find him" _

_"Then he had better get a move on then and start looking for me too" She beamed. _

_"I'm really happy for you Izzy. Truly. I just wish that I had your enthusiasm." _

_"Don't you worry big brother. I'm sure you will find this 'Bane' person in no time. At least you know it's going to be a guy. That may make it easier." _

_Alec scoffs "I hope you're right." _

_"Hey. Don't worry it will be fine. Jace has already found Clary and she lived on the other side of the world! So if they can find each other, we will find our soul mates." _

_Alec smiles in acknowledgement. When Alec's brother Jace discovered the name on his wrist when he turned 18 years old, he was immediately on the hunt for his missing soul mate. He had put it out on social media, joining a world wide community chat for people looking for their soul mate. Within 4 months, he had met Clary Fairchild online and hit it off immediately. The Lightwood family moved from New York to London, England a few years ago so it was a surprise that Clary was from New York herself. Clary was a foster child and after a few months and many discussions between her foster father Luke and his mother Maryse, they both would move to London so Clary could be with Jace. It all worked out for the better though since Luke and his Mother became very good friends too. _

_"So you're coming to my party tonight right?" Izzy urged. _

_Alec groaned again, manuvering himself in one smooth swoop back under his duvet, placing it over his head. Izzy immediately tried to take the duvet off Alec's head laughing. _

_"Oh come on Alec. It's not going to be that bad" _

_"You're taking me clubbing. You know I hate that sort of thing." _

_"Look. You don't have to stay for long. Just stay for a few drinks and then I wouldn't mind if you decide to go home." Isabelle placates. _

_"Fine" He resolves. For Izzy he will do just about anything. Even if it means standing a loud and very crowded room where it takes 10 times as long to order a drink from the bar than it would at a local pub and strangers getting very intimately close for the only reason of intoxication and loss of inhibitions. _

_Izzy makes a small squeal in delight. "Excellent. Now I'll let you go back to sleep big brother and I'll see you tonight. Love you." _

_Alec smiles "Love you too" _

_When his eyes close, he is back on the beach with Bane and in his own little slice of heaven. _

_— — — — — — — — — — _

_"Four tequilas" Jace shouts over to the barman, holding up four fingers to ensure his order. The barman nods and goes off to get their drinks. _

_"Jace no!" Alec protests. He hates tequila. _

_"Oh lighten up. It's a club. This is what you drink at clubs." _

_The drinks turn up in record time and Izzy, Jace, Clary and Alec toast to Izzy's birthday all grimacing after downing the shot. _

_"One of these days Alec, you are going to have to learn to chill out and enjoy the moment" Jace chastises _

_Alec sighs "I do. It's just clubbing is not my thing" _

_Jace rolls his eyes "We know. Just lighten up a little eh? You never know? Mr Bane might be here" _

_Alec smirks "Somehow I doubt that" _

_"Come on Jace, I want to dance" Clary suddenly appears by Jace's side, her arm crooked around Jace's elbow as she leads him to the dance floor, Jace throwing an apology glance at Alec as he leaves, Izzy joining them. _

_Alec decides to get one more drink before joining them on the dance floor. He doesn't know if it is the thumping music, the alcohol in his system or the threat of Izzy coming to get him either way, but he decided to himself that if you can't beat them join them. _

_As he makes his way to the bar, he accidentally bumps into someone who is holding a drink that falls to the floor. He turns to apologise immediately, not wanting to be a complete asshole. _

_"Oh God, I'm so sorry are you alrig-?" he stops talking as he takes in the sight infront of him. A tall asian man greets him. He's dressed in what Alec can see as a burgundy shirt, a black waistcoat and smart trousers. To Alec that seems pretty odd to wear at a club but that's not what catches his eyes. It is the gaze that meets his. The man's makeup covered eyes look dark, which Alec puts down to the lack of light in the club, but Alec also swears he can see a flicker of gold in them and instantly he is intrigued. _

_The man smiles back at him "It's alright darling. Nothing a good dry clean can't fix." Alec follows his gaze down to the man's shirt as he notices the drink the man was holding has spilled down his front, staining the shirt with a dark patch. _

_Alec looks back at the man horrified. "I'm so sorry. Can I buy you a drink to replace this one?" _

_The man smiles coyly back "Sure. Not that it matters but my drinks here are free anyway" _

_Alec scowls in confusion but nods. Maybe someone else is paying for his drinks all night. _

_They both walk to the bar to order. The man turns to Alec and holds his hand out to shake. _

_"My name's Magnus. I figured that if you are getting me a drink, I might as well know your name." _

_Alec smiles "Alec." _

_"Short for Alexander I presume?" _

_Alec nods "Yes but nobody ever calls me it." Alec takes Magnus' hand to shake and notices the gold writing on his wrist of a soul mark. He can't help but notice the top of a letter L on his wrist before the shirt covers it up again as Magnus removes his hands from his to turn to the bar. _

_"Magnus! What can I get you?" The bartender asks. Alec grimaces inwardly. Clearly this man must be a regular. _

_"The usual for me and whatever this man here wants." He gestures to Alec who places his order. Yes he must definitely be a regular decides Alec. _

_"So what brings you here?" Ask Magnus "You don't look like someone who regularly comes here" _

_"It's my sister's birthday. I'm only really here for her" _

_"Where is she now?" Alec points her, Jace and Clary out on the dance floor and Magnus nods turning back to the female bartender who has returned with their drinks. _

_"Well let's make her night special shall we? Maia darling, is the VIP booth in use tonight?" Maia shakes her head "Great. Tell the staff there are 4 people going into the VIP booth tonight under the name….." Magnus gestures to Alec to answer his implied question. _

_"Uh, Lightwood. But Magnus, you don't have to do that. I'm the one who bumped into you" _

_Magnus' eyes widen "Lightwood?" _

_"Yes Lightwood. Why?" _

_Magnus shakes his head as if the maintain his composure. "Nothing. I'm fine. Anyway I insist. It is my club after all" _

_"Wait. Your club? You own Pandemonium?" _

_Magnus smiles "I do darling and you and your friends tonight are my VIP's. I have a feeling that getting to know you all is going to be very….interesting" _

_After managing to round up Isabelle, Clary and Jace, Alec explained everything and after being congratulated as the best brother in the world by Izzy, they all make their way to the VIP area where Magnus meets them on one of the sofas. They all sit on the luxurious booths provided, Magnus making a point of sitting next to Alec. After introductions are made, Clary, Izzy and Jace, after Magnus' insistence, make their way back to the dance floor. _

_"I really don't know how to thank you. I haven't got enough money to pay for this." _

_Magnus waves his hand. "Don't worry. It's my treat. But there is one way you can repay me" _

_"Name it" _

_"Show me your wrist" Alec's eyes widen. It was widely known that you do not ask to see a soul mark. It is normally considered quite rude to do so unless that person offers to show it, but there was a spark in Magnus, a confidence that Alec could not deny. _

_"If you show me yours" He countered. Alec didn't know why but he was feeling brave. _

_Magnus nodded "Okay. On 3. 1….2….3" _

_Both of the men gasp as they look at each other's wrists. In beautiful gold calligraphy is the name Lightwood on Magnus' wrist. Alec sits there frozen. This is not possible. Has he actually managed to accidentally run into his soulmate? _

_Alec looks up silently at Magnus. "What's your last name?" _

_"Bane. I'm Magnus Bane" _

_From that night on, Alec still had the same dream. He was still lying on the beach with the sand between his toes, the sea salt smell filling his nose and feeling completely serene. But this time when he turns to look at the man who decides joins him, the sun decides to move away from his vision. _

_Next to him all he can see… is Magnus Bane. _


End file.
